It's Not Over
by catandmouse10
Summary: Hanna falls down the stairs and Wilden comes to her when she's blacked out. It had to be re-published because I'm an idiot.


A/N: Wilden is dead and I am sad because I am one of the few people who liked him. And the chemistry between him and Hanna was so intense. I just can't right now. I will be in mourning over there. I know I need to finish "Staring At The Sun" and I intend even though Wilden is dead. It will just be AU now. I prefer AU honestly, but you guys don't care about that. All you care about is Hanna/Ghost!Wilden goodness. This needs to be written and I shall write it. Please leave reviews and such. Oh and I already ship that new cop with Aria and I have no regrets. Anyway, enjoy the story.

It's Not Over

Who would have thought a loose piece of carpet at the top of a flight of stairs would make her bad day become worse. They had all gone to the wake after Wilden's funeral. It was still hard to believe he was gone, even though she wouldn't miss him harassing her or her friends. She wondered how much he knew. How much information had he taken to his grave? Did A kill him because he knew too much? There were so many questions and not enough answers, something that was really beginning to piss her off.

There were pictures of him everywhere in the room. It was making her really uncomfortable. She felt like he was still there, watching them. Even though she knew that he was dead and gone. She had seen him lying in the street. It took her a couple days to really realize that Wilden was dead. And that A has just added another person to their ever growing body count. But he was there the night Alison died? Why was he there? Did he kill her? She had no clue and they might never know why he was there.

She needed to get her mind off Wilden and this terrible food. She set down her plate of unfinished pigs in a blanket on the table and wandered off to find a bathroom. There were a few people waiting for the one down stairs, so she decided to ask the hostess of the wake if she could use the one upstairs. The hostess said yes and Hanna began to make her way upstairs but at the top of the stairs her heel got caught on a loose piece of carpet and she fell backwards, down the stairs.

Her head hit the hardwood floor at the bottom as people began to gather around her. She heard people saying her name, but soon the faces and the voices began to morph into one. It was his face and his voice, it was Wilden. He held out his hand to help her up and she took it. Once he had gotten her pulled up, he pulled away from her.

"Am I dead?" She asked him. He wasn't facing her, but as soon as she asked that question, he turned around. He looked like he was full of life. It didn't look like he was dead at all.

"No, Hanna you're unconscious at the bottom of the police chief's staircase," He sounded so sad and so scared. His green eyes bore into her. "Hanna, I need you to listen to me. They are going to say some terrible things about me and I don't want you to listen to them. Please Hanna."

"And why should I believe anything you say?" Hanna asked him. She glared at him. "You tried to kill Aria that night on the train. You have been harassing me for three years. You never gave me or my friends the benefit of the doubt!" She got closer to him with each word and soon their bodies were only a few inches apart.

She touched his arm with her hand, just out of curiosity. He didn't feel dead to her, but he was and the man she was touching now was just a ghost. He looked down at her and shook his head. "Hanna, I am so sorry about everything I put you and the other girls through. I just got trapped in this web and I couldn't get out. The end result was this." He laughed humorlessly and Hanna began to feel sorry for him. It seemed like Wilden was just another fly in A's spider web.

Hanna didn't say anything. She had a feeling he had a lot more to get off his chest. "I don't want you to end up like I did, Hanna." He came over to her and grabbed her hand. "I want you to live a long and healthy life, get married, and have kids." He sighed and looked down at her. "But most of all I want you to be free of A."

"Don't you think I want that too." Hanna responded. Her tone was a little harsher than she would have liked it to have been. "I'm sorry Wilden I didn't mean to lash out like that." She really hadn't and she hoped that he knew that.

"I know you didn't Hanna," He looked at her and smiled. "Nothing has ever been easy for us and I don't think I will ever be at peace for what I did to you and your friends."

Hanna frowned. He had been horrible to her in life and now in death all he wanted was peace, something life had never offered him. "I want you to find peace though. You shouldn't have to suffer for getting caught in A's web."

He shrugged. "I want it too, but we can't always have what we want Hanna. You'll be waking up soon Hanna, but there is one more thing I want to say to you before you go."

"What is it?" She asked him, actually wanting to hear what he had to say for once.

"Don't you look too deep into this. I know you want to, but don't." His voice was firm and serious. "You might not like what you find."

"I can't make that promise Wilden." She told him. At least she was being honest for once.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He smiled at her and that was the last thing she saw before she woke up. Aria, Spencer, Mona, and Emily all hovered above her.

"Will you guys please give me a little breathing room." They moved away and she sat up. Offers for ice and trips to the hospital were offered, but she declined. She just wanted to sit for a minute. The pain wasn't that bad. Maybe Wilden had something to do with it.

She knew he had warned her to not to look too deep into the circumstances of his death, but she had never listened to him in the first place. Plus, she was very curious. Once her head stopped hurting she was going to find out what he meant. And she was sure he wouldn't be too far behind.


End file.
